One of The Last 365 Afternoons
by Oryn
Summary: Satu siang di Texas dan badai emosi bergejolak dalam diri Winchester termuda.


Timeline: season 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and The Winchesters. They are WB and Kripke's. Wish they're mine, though.

Author's note: fic yang ditulis tanpa draft, sebagai upaya melatih spontanitas. Yah, aku memang bukan orang dengan jalan pikiran terorganisir, jadi semua kekacauan dan kelemahan dalam fic ini adalah kesalahanku. Kritik, saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan.

xox

Sam mencopot topi petnya, mengusah peluh yang menganak-sungai di dahinya kemudian memasang kembali benda pelindung kepala itu. Dia menyipitkan mata kesilauan, mencoba menemukan Dean di antara kerumunan orang dan berderet-deret mobil yang membentang sejauh batas pandang. Tidak butuh terlalu banyak tempo buat mendapati sosok kakaknya yang tengah membungkuk mengamat-amati mesin sebuah mobil. Cadillac Sedan tahun 1954 atau 1956, terka Sam yang pengetahuannya tentang otomotif sama dangkalnya dengan genangan sisa gerimis di jalan beraspal. Dean tampak terlibat percakapan seru dengan seseorang, gelagatnya pemilik mobil itu yang bangga akan kendaraannya, dan Sam tidak berminat untuk ikut serta.

Matahari Texas membakar wajah Sam meski topi yang dikenakannya sudah dibenamkan dalam-dalam. Dia memandang berkeliling mencari tempat teduh dan ditemukannya sebuah peti di bawah pohon. Sam melangkah ke arah sana dan duduk menikmati jeda dari sengatan mentari di kulitnya, matanya tetap awas mengikuti tingkah-polah Dean secara tak menyolok, seperti pengawal pribadi.

Sam tersenyum sekilas. Kali ini kakaknya telah belajar dari pengalaman dan mengenakan kemeja tipis di luar kausnya. Tak seperti Sam yang kulitnya mencoklat bila terpapar matahari, Dean yang lebih pucat punya kecenderungan untuk terbakar. Beberapa kali sesiangan dia beraktivitas luar ruangan cuma dengan kaus oblong atau malah telanjang dada, untuk kemudian mengalami kulit terbakar setelahnya dan Sam yang mesti mengoleskan berbagai jenis krim buat meredakan sakitnya. Barangkali kata-kata bahwa makin tua seseorang akan kian waskita itu ada benarnya, pikir Sam.

Atau tidak, dia meralat sejurus kemudian ketika menyaksikan seorang pemuda berbadan kekar macam binaragawan berdiri di hadapan Dean dengan sikap mengancam, ada gadis yang baru saja digoda Dean di balik punggungnya. Sam sudah hampir berdiri, siap menawarkan bantuan sewaktu dilihatnya Dean berhasil memadamkan ketegangan dengan diplomatis.

Dean angkat kaki dari situ dan beralih ke deretan mobil yang agak jauh tapi masih dalam lingkup pandang Sam. Di sana dia menghabiskan minimal lima menit untuk mengitari satu mobil dan Sam menguap, rada jemu mengawasi kakaknya.

Sam mengedarkan pandang ke sekitarnya, mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi dalam beberapa jenak dia telah menyerah. Dia merasa salah tempat di sini, barangkali seperti ini perasaan Dean bila dipaksa bertekun di perpustakaan.

Mobil. Itu yang tertangkap oleh mata Sam. Alat transportasi itu mendominasi seantero pelataran yang luas, diparkir dalam jajaran yang rapi dan dikelompokkan berdasarkan tahun pembuatan dan model. Hampir semuanya merupakan mobil-mobil uzur... atau klasik, kalau menilik judul pameran ini. Beberapa logo merek masihlah dikenal oleh Sam, tetapi dia sungguh buta total terhadap banyak yang lainnya. Sam cuma dapat menatap heran pada mobil-mobil segala warna dengan bentuk yang menurutnya aneh, tetapi terlihat terawat dan para pemilik yang bangga di samping kendaraan mereka, siap mengocehkan detil-detil tentang mobil kepunyaan mereka bahkan tanpa ditanya.

Kerumunan orang, itu hal lain yang memasuki ruang pandang Sam. Banyak sekali orang dan hampir semua seakan tak acuh pada surya di atas kepala yang bersinar menggigit. Mereka berkeliaran mengamati mobil-mobil yang dipamerkan, hilir-mudik menjelajahi area pameran yang cukup luas. Suara obrolan simpang-siur, tawa renyah dan musik rock beraroma _country_ yang mengalun dari pengeras suara menjadi latar belakang pemandangan. Aroma yang membuat Sam merasa seperti ada dalam bengkel mahaluas dan sedapnya bau makanan gorengan yang dijajakan di stan-stan menguar di udara.

Winchester bersaudara baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah kasus hantu perampok makam di Austin sewaktu Dean membaca iklan di surat kabar lokal tentang acara pameran mobil klasik tahunan Texas yang akan diselenggarakan dalam dua hari. Tidak sukar bagi Dean untuk membujuk Sam supaya mereka memperlama waktu tinggal mereka di Austin, mereka toh butuh rehat sejenak, dan datang ke acara pameran tersebut. Kalau dipikir lagi, Sam sebenarnya menaruh secuil kecurigaan sejak awal Dean memutuskan buat menangani kasus itu. Namun, dia ikuti saja mau kakaknya. Pameran mobil klasik memang tidak tercantum dalam daftar tempat yang wajib dikunjungi sebelum mati versi Dean seperti Grand Canyon dan Morton House, tapi tetap saja. Menyenangkan orang yang sudah mau mati itu berpahala, atau semacam itulah.

Sejak menyadari bahwa ini adalah tahun terakhir bagi Dean, entah sudah berapa banyak "keinginan terakhir" Dean yang dikabulkan oleh Sam. Benar-benar tipikal Dean, dia mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan situasi tragisnya, mencoba mengambil keuntungan sebisa mungkin dari itu. "Keinginan terakhir" menjadi kata sakti Dean yang hampir pasti sanggup melunakkan adiknya, membikin Sam memperturutkan apapun keinginan kakaknya, aji pamungkas yang terbukti ampuh dalam memenangkan banyak argumennya dengan Sam. Dengan getir Sam membatin, kadang Dean bisa begitu tega.

Sam mendesah. Akhir-akhir ini hampir segala sesuatu memiliki kemampuan membangkitkan pemikiran tentang ajal Dean yang telah ditentukan. Sam tahu persis berapa bulan dan hari lagi kakaknya akan diseret ke neraka, meninggalkan dia untuk selamanya. Kalau mau, dia bisa saja menghitung sampai ke jam dan menitnya, tapi apa gunanya itu selain menimbulkan rasa tergesa yang menyiksa. Karena alasan itulah Sam menekan perhitungan mundur itu setiap kali fakta menggiriskan itu melompat ke benaknya, meski ia tidak pernah benar-benar dapat dienyahkan. Ide itu bak lalat yang terbang bising di seputar telinga, menggebahnya cuma menyingkirkannya sesaat dan tangan senantiasa kalah cepat jika ingin menggebuknya lenyap.

Si bungsu Winchester itu tercenung, matanya nanar menatap jauh menembus segala pemandangan yang terhampar di hadapannya. Dean tidak akan ada untuk menyaksikan semua ini tahun depan, batinnya pedih. Itu tidak terdengar adil. Bagaimana seisi dunia bakal terus berjalan, berputar seperti biasa, berlalu dengan ritme sebagaimana lazimnya, tidak peduli bahwa seorang penduduknya, Dean Winchester, tiada. Bagaimana Sam terpaku di tempat, dirajam oleh duka, sementara arus kehidupan di sekelilingnya terus melaju, takkan menunggu dia.

Seantero dunia niscaya takkan terguncang cuma gara-gara satu manusia berjudul Dean Winchester dicabut nyawanya dengan cara yang bahkan iblis pun tidak akan mengharapkannya terjadi pada musuh bebuyutan mereka. Tidak. Hanya dunia Sam yang bakal porak-poranda karenanya. Terjungkir tanpa ampun laksana perahu karam.

Sejak dia mampu mengingat, Dean adalah bagian konstan dari hidup Sam. Dean selalu ada, baik dibutuhkan maupun tidak, disadari ataupun tidak. Dia sosok yang dapat diandalkan, kokoh, tempat berpegang ketika Sam goyah, dinding untuk bersandar saat Sam butuh penopang. Hidup tanpa Dean adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah dibayangkan oleh Sam sebelumnya, dia bahkan menolak adanya ide itu. Sebab, Sam tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan bila, ketika, Dean raib secara permanen dari dunianya.

Pemikiran yang terakhir itu membuat Sam memaksa menelan ludah. Serasa ada gumpalan di perutnya, berat, menekan dan membuatnya ingin memuntahkan apapun itu, tetapi pada saat yang sama kerongkongannya seperti ada yang mencekik. Berbagai emosi bercampur baur di dadanya, semua mendesak hendak diluapkan, tetapi Sam dengan masygul mendapati bahwa tidak ada cara melakukan itu tanpa mengkonfrontasi kakaknya, hal yang Sam coba hindari. Sudah cukup buruk ini adalah tahun terakhir dia dapat bersama dengan kakaknya, rasanya tolol jika waktu yang sempit itu dihabiskan dengan bercekcok tak berkesudahan atau yang lebih parah lagi, berpisah secara prematur.

Winchester termuda itu memejamkan mata, udara kering keluar-masuk dari paru-parunya dengan tarikan-tarikan panjang, upaya menenangkan diri dan mengalihkan fokus pada hal yang dapat diperbuatnya, sedang direncanakan untuk dilakukannya. Sam benci merasa tak berdaya dan memikirkan suatu tindakan nyata mengurangi perasaan itu.

Sam telah bersumpah dalam hati bahwa kali ini dia akan menyelamatkan Dean, tak peduli dengan cara bagaimana. Jika memanfaatkan iblis bernama Ruby itu adalah jalannya, maka itu bakal dilakoninya. Sam tak peduli bila dia mesti mulai berahasia lagi dengan kakaknya, sesuatu yang di dalam hati sesungguhnya tak dia sukai. Menyembunyikan upayanya meriset segala bahan pustaka yang menyebut-nyebut tentang perjanjian dengan iblis, menghubungi setiap orang yang dikiranya memiliki sekeping pengetahuan tentang itu, tiada peduli seberapa kecilnya.

Dean memang tidak perlu tahu. Itu demi kebaikannya sendiri, Sam membela diri. Lagipula, kalau Dean tahu, hal pertama yang akan diperbuatnya tentu adalah mencegah Sam, menyetop usaha yang susah-payah dirintis adiknya itu dan mengingatkan Sam akan apa yang menjadi syarat perjanjian dengan iblis itu. Secara teknis, otak pengacara Sam bekerja, yang tidak diperkenankan berbuat curang atau mencoba membatalkan perjanjian adalah Dean. Iblis Persimpangan Jalan sama sekali tidak menyebut apa konsekuensinya kalau Sam-lah yang melakukan itu dan Sam melihatnya sebagai peluang.

Sam dulu pernah berhasil merampas nyawa kakaknya dari tangan Sang Elmaut, dia tidak melihat alasan mengapa sekali ini dia tak dapat mengulang sejarah.

Baiklah, kemungkinan terburuknya, andaipun Sam nanti tetap tidak berhasil menyelamatkan jiwa kakaknya, paling tidak dia dapat menegaskan bahwa dia telah berjuang sekuat tenaga. Dia sudah melakukan segala yang mungkin diperbuat oleh seorang manusia dalam situasinya.

Susahnya, justru Dean yang tampaknya tidak menunjukkan keinginan untuk diselamatkan. Dean, yang telah bertarung melawan berbagai hal sepanjang umurnya, kali ini menyerah begitu saja, menolak untuk memperjuangkan nyawanya sendiri. Seolah hidupnya sepadan, layak-layak saja ditukar dengan hidup adiknya dan Sam geram dibuatnya. Seberapa rendahkah harga diri Dean?

Sam juga benci pada fakta bahwa kakaknya memasang tampang berani. Dia kenal betul kakaknya, lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini, barangkali lebih daripada ayahnya yang kerap absen. Dia hafal pola, watak dan tabiat Dean, dan karena itu tidak sukar bagi Sam untuk mengetahui bahwa sesungguhnya jauh di dasar hati Dean, dia juga sama takutnya dengan Sam. Takut mati, itu sangat manusiawi, tidak harus berarti suatu kelemahan. Namun, di depan Sam dan seisi dunia, Dean mengunci ketakutannya rapat-rapat, mengenakan topeng dan memerankan lakon martir tanpa gentar. Pertunjukan itu, kepura-puraan itu, Sam paham benar, tak lain adalah demi dirinya, agar Sam tak larut dalam kesedihan dan kecemasan sepanjang waktu, didera rasa bersalah dan utang nyawa. Terlambat, geram Sam.

Hal lain yang membuat Sam frustrasi adalah bagaimana kakaknya itu melulu meyakinkan dia bahwa Sam pasti dapat melalui semua ini. Bolak-balik Dean mengatakan hal yang sama: Sam akan baik-baik saja. Entah apa itu yang dipercayai Dean atau sekedar harapannya. Saban kali Dean mulai menenangkan adiknya dengan cara demikian itu, Sam dapat merasakan kalimat "ya, aku akan 'baik-baik saja' sebagaimana kau juga 'baik-baik saja' waktu aku terbunuh dulu" di ujung lidahnya, siap untuk dilontarkan, tetapi tak pernah terucap.

Dean pernah mengatakan bahwa dia telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Sam, mengapa Sam tidak dapat membuat pengorbanan serupa dengan sedikit kebahagiaannya? Sam mesti menahan diri untuk tidak menghantam kakaknya saat itu juga sebab apa yang direnggut darinya setelah kepergian Dean kelak bukan cuma secuil kebahagiaannya, melainkan keseluruhan hidupnya. Tidak ada artinya dia bernafas dan berjalan di bumi tanpa kehadiran Dean di sisinya, tambahan pula dia tahu apa yang menanti Dean di neraka. Tidak, menjalani hari-hari tanpa kakaknya adalah hidup yang lebih buruk dari mati.

Sam menggelengkan kepala. Sampai kini dia masih tidak sanggup sungguh-sungguh memahami mengapa Dean bisa sampai bertindak gegabah dan meneken perjanjian jahanam itu. Di permukaan, yang dilakukan Dean tampak altruis. Dia berkorban untuk saudaranya. Itu terdengar mulia, bukan? Namun, bagi Sam itu adalah sebentuk kekejaman. Dean tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan nyawa pinjaman. Setelah mengetahui bahwa John menukar jiwanya dengan nyawa Dean, kakaknya itu mengalami masa-masa paling sulit dalam hidupnya. Kini, dengan pengetahuan demikian, Dean menimpakan hal yang sama pada adiknya, orang yang justru ingin diselamatkannya. Sungguh ironis.

Andai dia bisa memilih, Sam lebih suka Dean tidak usah menukar nyawanya. Biarkan saja Sam terkubur enam kaki di bawah tanah atau tereduksi menjadi satu pot abu, sebab kembali bernafas dan mengetahui bahwa dalam setahun kakaknya bakal dirampas darinya, menjalani hidup yang sebenarnya sudah bukan haknya, itu lebih buruk dari apapun yang pernah dialami Sam. Namun, saat itu Sam tidak dalam posisi yang memungkinkan dia untuk memilih dan keputusan telah diambil Dean atasnya dengan semena-mena. Ah, bukan keputusan, itu beban dan kutukan yang bakal membayangi setiap langkahnya sepanjang sisa umurnya.

Sam mendesah. Pada akhirnya tetap saja, sekuat apapun kebenciannya akan perjanjian yang telah dibuat Dean dan pada Dean sendiri yang telah menimbulkan semua kekacauan ini, Sam tidak bisa mengingkari satu hal: Dean tak bakal melakukan semua itu jika dia tidak benar-benar menyayangi adiknya dan itu selalu membuat Sam tak berdaya. Bagaimana dia bisa mengabaikan ungkapan kasih yang sedalam itu, walau terwujud dalam sesuatu yang menyiksa dan nyaris membuatnya gila.

Sam baru tahu bahwa dadanya bisa menggelegak penuh amarah dan hatinya melunak oleh rasa mengasihi sekaligus. Sakit sekali rasanya, tak karuan, tidak dapat dijelaskan, emosinya naik-turun seperti lonjakan jungkat-jungkit dan dia tidak dapat membagi ini dengan siapapun. Satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dan pernah berada di posisinya sekarang justru adalah dia yang menjadi biang keladi masalah ini.

Barangkali akan lebih mudah jika dia tak peduli, duga Sam setengah putus asa. Lihat saja bagaimana carut-marut pikiran dan perasaannya, betapa kemuraman, trenyuh di dada dan imaji hitung mundur yang bikin jeri menghantui hari-harinya, karena dia peduli. Apakah semua itu setimpal? Layak?

"Yo, Sammy!"

Seruan yang akrab itu membuyarkan semua pemikiran yang berkecamuk di kepala Sam seperti benih dandelion tersapu bayu dan dia menengadah ke arah datangnya suara.

Dean melangkah menghampirinya, semua tangannya penuh dengan bawaan. Dua gelas karton bertutup dengan ujung sedotan mencuat di atasnya dan dua kantung kertas berwarna cerah dengan motif pretzel di luarnya.

"Hei, kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang barusan kulihat," ucap Dean, agak terdistorsi lantaran mulutnya sibuk mengunyah sesuatu pada saat yang bersamaan. Tanpa menanti reaksi Sam, Dean menelan apapun benda yang ada di mulutnya dan meneruskan celotehnya. "Impala tahun 1958! Kau tahu, itu tahun pertama kali model Impala dibuat dan bung, mobil tadi masih cantik seperti baru keluar dari pabrik saja. Benar-benar manis. Oh, dan hampir semua bagiannya masih orisinil, bayangkan! Makan bensin lebih rakus daripada punya kita, tapi sungguh itu sebanding dengan duduk di belakang setirnya."

Sam mendengarkan bagaimana kakaknya menyemburkan berondongan kata-kata itu hanya dalam tiga kali nafas. Bukan isi omongannya yang menjadi perhatian Sam, melainkan ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah Dean kala itu.

Dean tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang benar-benar murni. Sam tahu itu sebab dia melihat ada kerutan seperti cakar ayam di kedua sudut mata kakaknya dan ada binar indah yang menyorot dari bola mata hijau-hazel itu. Senyum yang memperlihatkan barisan gigi Dean yang putih dan rata, melunakkan garis-garis keras yang biasanya tercetak di mukanya, membuatnya terlihat seolah hidup begitu ringan bagaikan kapas.

Terkesima, Sam memandangi kakaknya lekat-lekat. Dean terlihat ceria, semangat melambari setiap gerak-geriknya, demikian sarat dengan kehidupan, tampak begitu... Dean.

Saat itu, Sam tidak tahu mana yang lebih membutakan, senyum sumringah kakaknya ataukah cahaya matahari yang menyorot dari arah belakang Dean.

Winchester termuda itu mendapati dirinya luluh, tidak dapat berbuat selain balik melempar seulas senyum yang nyaris tulus, meski sensasi pahit-manis menggedor dadanya, walaupun dia sungguh ingin menitikkan air mata.

Gelas dan kantung pretzel yang disorongkan Dean pada Sam diterima tanpa benar-benar melihat, yang menjadi fokus atensinya hanya Dean. Kakaknya itu melanjutkan mengoceh habis-habisan tentang Impala yang baru saja dilihatnya, sesuatu tentang mesin, transmisi dan entah apa yang Sam tidak pernah dapat memahami. Monolog itu memberi kesempatan pada Sam untuk sedikit mengatur perasaan. Dia menanggapi dengan anggukan dan gumaman setiap kali Dean berhenti sejenak guna mengambil nafas, tidak hendak mengganggu keasyikan Dean dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Pun, Sam hanya ingin menikmati kenyataan bahwa kakaknya ada di sini, berbicara dengan begitu bebas padanya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Tahun depan, semua ini mungkin akan jadi angan belaka.

"Aku senang kita memutuskan untuk datang kemari," pungkas Dean sebelum menyedot cairan manis-dingin dalam gelas, membasahi kerongkongan.

"Aku juga," balas Sam pendek dan dia benar-benar memaksudkan itu.

Sebab sebentuk senyum sederhana yang baru saja dilemparkan ke arahnya, bagaimana cara Dean menatapnya, itu yang membuat Sam memutuskan bahwa semua sakit yang merundung hatinya, seluruh kepeduliannya dan usaha kerasnya, adalah setimpal. Amat sangat layak.

SELESAI


End file.
